Zap that ghost
2-6 Players 15 minutes Components: * 36 tiles * 54 cards * 32 cubes across 4 colours * 1 die * 4 Meeples (be creative and find something else to use if you don't have meeples) Setup: Shuffle the tiles and create a 6x6 grid. The 4 corner tiles should be flipped to display the yellow side, while the rest is a random spread of green side with symbols. Take 8 cubes of each colour and distribute them randomly, one cube on each green tile. These are the Ghosts. Place the Meeples on the board, one in each corner tile. Shuffle the cards and deal 6 cards to each player. Each player can look at their own cards, and study the board, and then discard 2 cards. If any player now has a hand containing less than two cards for which the board has a match for the combination of symbol and colour/cube, deal this player a new hand of 6. (Optional: Before dealing cards, remove all the cards that do not match the colours of the Ghosts) Play: Each round starts with one player rolling the die. Then all players simultaneously studies the board and their cards to see if they are able to zap a Ghost. You can zap a Ghost when: * You have a card in your hand that matches the colour of the Ghost AND the symbol on the tile where the Ghost is residing. * You are able to move any one of the Meeples to this tile using the exact number of moves indicated by the die roll. Only orthogonal moves are allowed (no diagonals). The Meeple can move freely in all directions, and change directions at will, but may not enter the same tile twice. If you believe you are able to zap a Ghost, shout the colour of the Meeple you want to move. The first player to shout a colour gets the chance to attempt a move. After shouting a colour, you play a card to the table, and then move your selected Meeple to the location of the Ghost. If you are able to complete the move, i.e. you actually land on a matching Ghost/tile after the exact number of moves indicated by the die, you take the Ghost and score one point. Discard the card and draw a new one. If you are unable to complete your move, put the Meeple back where it was, and take your card back to your hand. Regardless of whether you completed the move or not, all other players may now discard one card and draw a new one. Now you take the die and roll it to start a new round. Winner: The winner is the first player to capture a set number of Ghosts: * 2 players: 10 Ghosts * 3 p: 8 * 4 p: 6 * 5 p: 5 * 6 p: 4 Category:Games Category:Reaction games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games Category:Meeples Category:MMX